


Sammy's Themes

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Sweetheart, Dean says I love you with music, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Non-Explicit, Songfic, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the depths of Dean’s iPod there is a playlist called “themes.” the playlist has about 30 songs on it and it’s mostly unremarkable, except for the fact that most of the songs on this playlist aren’t very Dean Winchester. Which is, in fact, the point of it. These themes are Sammy’s themes. Each year, Dean picks a song that represents Sam’s year in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Themes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).



> For exaggerated-specificity cause I'm a big fan and all of this has been floating around my head for a long time, and it took stalking her blog for it to coalesce into something. And now, back to my BigBang...

Deep in the depths of Dean’s iPod there is a playlist called “themes.” the playlist has about 30 songs on it and it’s mostly unremarkable, except for the fact that most of the songs on this playlist aren’t very  **Dean Winchester** . Which is, in fact, the point of it. These themes are Sammy’s themes. Each year, Dean picks a song that represents Sam’s year in his eyes. 

Dean has always been music oriented. No chick flick moments is the way he tries to live but that doesn’t mean he’s not above expressing himself with some cheesey music. For example, the song for Sam’s first year is Baby Mine. For a myriad of reasons, Dean sees this song as an appropriate way to represent Sam’s first year, but above all it’s because that was the year that Sam became Dean’s baby. Also, a lot of tears were shed during Sam’s first year; happy, sad, angry, frustrated, and that song makes Dean cry to this day. It’s usually skipped on shuffle, but sometimes, very rarely, it’s searched out.

Wish You Were Here and Comfortably Numb represent the years that Sam was at Stanford, less about what Sam was doing and more about Dean’s state of mind when he was gone. Dean was four when their mother died and 27 when they lost their father, they had a lot of bad years, a lot of rough years but of all the years that Dean has spent on this Earth, those were the worst.

Dean has never tried to hide the joking way he refers to his brother as Samantha, or makes fun of his long hair or occasional girly ways. The year that Sam turned 16, he answered only to Sammy. He grew his hair longer than ever and wore clothes that disguised his sex. He delighted in his father’s anger and his brother’s confusion over what he was doing and when confronted, merely answered with, “nothing needs to be labelled all the time.” David Bowie was the only person that Dean could relate that year to, in fact David Bowie seemed to suit Sam from start to finish, and Sam was his perfect little Rebel Rebel.

Dean hit the shuffle and Dance Magic Dance flowed into his earbuds making him smile. Sammy was six when they had the chance to see Labyrinth. Dean had been ten and oddly intrigued by David Bowie but Sam had fallen in love with the whole world. He’d loved the story, the characters, the puppetry and especially the music. He’d walked around singing it for days, eventually prompting a kindhearted landlord to look the other way and let them take a vhs player when they checked out. Then Dean scrounged around for spare change and saved up to buy Sam a tape of the movie for his birthday. Dean thought he would probably always see his chubby little Sammy’s bright, happy face when he heard that song.

Dean snorted aloud, laughing so hard that he jackknifed up off his bed when the song changed again. Britney Spears whined out Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman standing as tribute to Sam’s fourteenth year. God, but he’d been whiny and awkward that year; even he admitted it now when confronted. Dean allowed his laugh to peter out and tried to listen to the rest of the song, but he’d gotten what he’d needed out of just the start of it. He skipped again.

The blasting sounds of Ruby Soho assaulted his ears; despite his love for 70’s rock and 80’s mullet rock, anything this loud wasn’t his favorite. The song was Sam’s 17th theme, anger and frustration and arguments with their father. For the first time, arguments between the two brothers got vicious. Dean passed a hand over his face and allowed the song to finish.

When the next song started, Dean sighed and closed his eyes happily, swearing to himself that he could taste strawberry bubblegum on his tongue. Faster was the song of 15, of the year the brothers finally committed to being more than brothers. It was Sam growing so fast that he was bursting out of his clothes, they couldn’t replace them fast enough. It was Sam enticing Dean to his bed in the middle of the night, all soft pink insides and sun warmed and tanned  outsides. Keeping quiet so that no one would overhear and Dean discovering just how deep his oral fixation ran. Dean spending hours on his knees worshiping the teen-boy body of his Sammy. IN the now, he rubbed a hand over his sudden hard-on and remembered the perfection of Sammy’s 15th summer.  Two teenaged boys with endless stamina and nothing to do.

Billy Idol began to sing about dancing with himself and Dean chuckled some more, remembering the year that Sam discovered exactly what his dick was for. Dean knew everything about that kid, inside and out, but what really tipped him off was Sam volunteering for laundry duty so often. From there, he began to pay attention to the long showers, the early nights and the soft sounds in the dark. 

Dean rubbed at himself through his jeans a little harder, not wanting to get off, but just liking the good feeling of it.

Sweet Baby James was the only song that Dean could remember all the words to, and when Sam was 2 he would spend hours singing it, even when their dad came in and told him to stop because Sam wasn’t going to know his own name. Nothing made him smile like Dean singing for him.

It took three years after their mom died for Dean to even think about Hey Jude, but as soon as he started to sing it for Sam, he joined in like he’d been listening all the times Mary sang it while he was still in the womb. It was their secret song, the first time that Sam was old enough to share a big secret with his big brother. They bonded over their mom’s special song, sung in whispers under cover of darkness and only when they didn’t share a room with their dad.

Dean was just about to croon along with Elvis and how he couldn’t help falling in love when Sam opened the door to their shared room and smiled down at him.

“What’re you doing Dee, I’ve been looking all over.” He asked as he rounded the end of the bed and sat down next to Dean’s iPod. Dean silently handed him the iPod and one of his earbuds.

“Just listening to music, baby boy, and thinking about you. Wanna listen?”

1)Baby Mine-Dumbo

2) Sweet Baby James -James Taylor

3) Hey Jude - the Beatles

5)Little Black Rain Cloud/Winnie the Pooh Theme- Winnie the Pooh

6) Dance Magic Dance - David Bowie, Labyrinth

7)Space Oddity - David Bowie

8) Don’t Worry Be Happy - Bobby McFerrin

10) Can’t Help falling in Love - Elvis

12) Break Stuff - Limp Bizkit

13) Dancing with Myself - Billy Idol

14)Not a Girl, not yet a Woman - Britney Spears

15) Faster- Matt Nathanson

16) Rebel Rebel - David Bowie

17) Ruby Soho - Rancid

18) Bittersweet Symphony - Verve Pipe

19/20/21) Wish You Were Here/Comfortably Numb - Pink Floyd

22) Life on Mars - David Bowie

24) Desire - Toad the Wet Sprocket

25)My Apocalypse - Metallica

26) Who Are You - the Who

27)Soul to Squeeze - Red Hot Chili Peppers

30) Take Me To Church - Hozier

33) Ramble On - Led Zepplin

  
  



End file.
